Real Reality TV
by Boneyboy and Curleyblue
Summary: The naruto Gang get sucked into a tv! Randomness! No flaming! R
1. OMG! What a TV!

Boneyboy: We're back again! No matter how much you didn't want us to be!

Curleyblue: This is our second fanfic, which we like to call…

**Real Reality TV!!!!!**

Yet again we write in script format.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto; it's pairings, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikaino, or Raid or Spiderman.

Chapter 1: OMG! What a TV!

The day starts with everyone except the senseis were sitting on a sofa watching Icha Icha Paradise: The Soap Opera.

Girls: NOOO! Junko! Don't sleep with Pinko Izumi!!

Boys: How troublesome…

All of a sudden Lee bursts through the wall

Lee: DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!!

Everyone: Lee! We just fixed the wall!

Lee: FEAR NOT MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!!!!! FOR I GOT US A NEW TV!!!! WITH OVER 999,999,999 CHANNELS!!!

Kiba: Let me see that! (Snatches TV from Lee)

Shino: It looks like an acorn…

Lee: THAT'S BECAUSE IT WAS MADE FROM AN ACORN!!!

Naruto and Kiba: Dude that sucks!

All of a sudden (again) there is a sudden breeze.

Neji: Is there a draft in here?

The new TV turns on and Hinata gets swept off her feet.

Naruto: Hinata- chan!!

Naruto grabs her hands but also starts to be sucked into the TV

Neji grabs Naruto's feet

Naruto: Neji!

Neji: I'm not trying to save you, I'm trying to save Hinata-sama, it's my duty.

Neji slips too

Tenten: Hang on Neji- kun!!

Tenten begins to float, but Ino immediately grabs her ankles

Ino: I got ya, Tenten-chan!

Chouji grabs onto Ino's neck out of fear and clings like there's no tomorrow.

Ino and Chouji start to lift off the ground.

Chouji: Munch!!!

Shikamaru grabs both of them and flies too, all the while muttering troublesome.

Akamaru bites Shikamaru's head, and Kiba holds Akamaru. They trip over a chair and fly.

Shino grabs hold of Kiba's hood. Randomly, a broom getting sucked out of a closet, hits Shino in the eye.

Sakura and Sasuke grab Shino's legs, but are unsuccessful in staying on the ground.

Temari holds both of them in her arms and also floats.

Kankuro holds on to Temari with Crow, but Crow flies and Kankuro, being attached to it flies with him.

Kankuro: Uh, oh

Gaara holds Crow with sand, but after a struggle, he slips.

Lee grabs Gaara with his feet.

Everyone: Hang on Lee!!

Lee notices the freezer door is open, and the youthful ice cream is in front of him.

Not noticing that he is holding on with one hand, he reaches out for the ice cream…

And lets go.

Lee: oh great…

Everyone: LEE, YOU IDIOT!!!!

Into the TV they go…

TBC

Boneyboy: That's where we stop for now

Curleyblue: Please review!!!

Boneyboy: Review because… I'm a Torpedo!!!

Curleyblue: --'


	2. What a place to be! In the TV!

Curleyblue: It's us again!

Boneyboy: It's troublesome to do the disclaimer, so Gaara will do our disclaimer for chapter 2 and beyond!

Gaara: They do not own us, Law and Order SVU, Aladdin, The Simpsons, Strawberry Shortcake, An Ethiopian Famine documentary, Barney, an Animal Planet special, A cheesy doctor movie, a Raid commercial, Pinocchio, and the Weather Channel, and a Spiderman show.

Chapter 2: What a place to be! In the TV!

A portal opens in the sky and Hinata and Naruto just happen to fall out.

(A/N: Remember kiddies, this TV is special. Whatever the script says, the TV makes you do, even if you don't want to.)

Naruto & Hinata: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto lands face first on the ground, Hinata lands on his back and onto her feet.

Naruto: ARRRGGG!!!!!!! Are you (gasp) alright (gasp) Hinata-chan?

Hinata: I-I'm a-a-alright N-Na- Naruto- kun. Y-Your back c-cushioned my f-f-fall.

Naruto: Good. Where are we anyway?

Hinata: We are part of the TV show Law and Order SVU. You are Elliot Stabler and I'm Olivia Benson.

Naruto: O.O

Naruto: What the heck?! How do you know that?!

Hinata: I just had a feeling… like the TV told me.

Naruto: What about your stuttering? I liked it!

Hinata: (Blushes) I felt like the TV was telling me that I can't stutter anymore…

Naruto: Well, since the TV is telling you everything, what are we supposed to do now?

Hinata: I have an urge to get into the car over here, turn on the flashing lights, and chase after the perp over there.

Naruto: Ooooohhhh! I get it!

Hinata: You do?! (A/N: OMG! Naruto understands!)

Naruto: Yeah, that, and the fact that the TV is making us walk towards the car and I can't stop!

(In the car)

Hinata: Um, Naruto- kun do you know how to drive?

Naruto: It's OK Hinata-chan; everybody knows how to drive in TV!

Naruto crashes in to a fire hydrant and water bursts forth.

Naruto: Heh heh… Oops.

Hinata: It's OK Naruto-kun; we'll just have to chase him on foot.

Naruto: Arigato Hinata-chan, now let's get him!

Meanwhile…

DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!

Gai bursts through the door followed by the other senseis.

Kakashi: Where are our students?

Kurenai: They're late for training!

Gai: HOW UNYOUTHFUL!

Asuma: Is that a TV?

Orochimaru: Let's watch _Fists of Fury _to get back at them.

Tsunade: What channel is it on?

Gai: CHANNEL 199!

Jiraya: Here's the remote.

They turn on the TV and guess what they saw…

Kurenai: OMG! Is that Naruto and Hinata!

Asuma: It says that this show is Law and Order SVU.

Jiraya: Way to go Naruto! Now get down and dirty!

The ladies bonk him on the head.

Kakashi: This means our other students must have also gotten sucked into this TV because our two students here don't look very happy.

Tsunade: They're reading off a script….

Gai: LET'S CHANGE THE CHANNEL TO SEE WHERE OUR OTHER STUDENTS ARE!

All: Fine.

Meanwhile…

Chouji: Where am I?

Narrator: The Ethiopian Famine was a time of total starvation for these people…

Chouji: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Outside…

All the sensei: HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Kurenai: (choking) Should we grab him out of there?

Asuma: No, we'll leave him in there for a while.

Jiraya: Change the channel!

In the TV…

Lee: WHERE IN YOUTHFUL'S NAME AM I?

Barney: Hello there Lee!

Lee: IT'S BARNEY! I LOVE YOU!

Barney: Lee!

Lee: Barney!

Barney: Lee!

Lee: Barney!

Gai: Lee!

Outside: Gai!!!???

Kakashi: he must've jumped in the TV!

Then the whole scene with the sunset appears.

Everybody: (Sweatdrop)

TBC

What other shows does the Naruto gang reside in?

DUN DUN DUN…

Curleyblue: Review or I'll have my best buddy Gaara-kun attack you!

Boneyboy: Review because… I'm a Torpedo!

Curleyblue: - - '


	3. Acting is the Key in the TV !

Boneyboy: It's us again! We are now ready for chappie 3

Curleyblue: Because Boneyboy requested it, we hired Lee and Gai to help with the review part

Gai and Lee: IT'S YOUTHFUL TO BE HERE, GUYS!!!!! (Good guy pose)

Boneyboy: (Good guy pose)

Gaara: Yet again they do not own us or any other show in this fanfic

Curleyblue: Yay!!! Gaara-kun, my best friend!

Boneyboy, Lee, and Gai: --'

Chapter 3: Acting is the key in the TV!

Yet another portal appeared and Gaara flew through it.

Gaara says nothing cause he's too cool. He lands on his back.

Gaara: Where in the Kazekage's name am I?

Gaara is now deeply ticked off

Strawberry Shortcake: (In a girly voice) WELCOME TO STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE WORLD!!! FRIEND! (Curleyblue: Only I may say that Gaara is my friend! )

Gaara: (Twitches violently)

Gaara: Sand Coffin!!! Sand Burial!!!

Outside the TV…

Sensei's: BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

Kakashi: Change the channel!

Asuma: Yeah, where's the cigarette channel?

Tsunade changes the channel.

Inside the TV…

Another portal (Where is the prop budget in this fic? It's always portals!) opens in the floor and Kankuro and Crow fly in the air.

Kankuro: Yaaagh!

Kankuro lands on his Adam's apple

Pinocchio: Kankuro my prophet, you will bow to me!

Kankuro: Great God, Pinocchio, I worship you!

Kankuro starts to bow down like a lowly cretin

Kankuro hits his head a million times on the floor.

Kankuro: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow

Outside the TV…

Sensei's: OMG…

Orochimaru: So… what's next?

The channel changes…

Inside the TV…

Shino falls through a hole in the sky.

Shino: Where am I?

Shino notices bugs walking by

Shino: Wait for me my brethren!

All of a sudden the bugs fall dead.

Narrator: Raid! Kills bugs dead.

Shino: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Outside the TV…

Everyone except Kurenai: Kurenai, is that your student screaming ballistic, and bloody murder?

Kurenai: No, that is not Shino...

The channel changes and Shino is put in a different show.

Spiderman: Look Dad! I'm a TV star!

Shino: I'm so proud of you son!!

Shino and Spiderman do the sunset routine.

Outside the TV…

Everyone: --'

Kakashi: And I thought Lee and Gai were the only ones…

All of a sudden, Gai shouts into the Spiderman show,

Gai: HEY, THAT SUNSET IS RESERVED FOR LEE AND I ONLY!!!!

Inside the TV…

Another hole lets Sasuke and Sakura out at different locations.

Sasuke takes out a telescope, and sees Sakura.

Sasuke: Sakura! Are you OK!?

Sakura takes out a telescope and sees Sasuke.

Sakura: I'm ok! I think we're in the show Aladdin!!

Sasuke gasps, he had seen the movie Aladdin before, given his clothes he was to play Aladdin.

Sakura also gasps, for she had also seen Aladdin before, given her clothes, she was to play Princess Jasmine.

Sasuke and Sakura: OMG!!!!!

Outside the TV…

Girls: Awwwww… SO KAWAI!!!

Boys: Get out the tissues, the waterworks start now…

Channel changes…

In the TV…

Kiba: Where am I? This place and its plants are overgrown.

Narrator: The T-Rex, was the most brutal of the dinosaurs

Kiba: Who's is this talking? Show yourself!

Narrator: Eating anything in its path, it roars with triumph over prey.

Akamaru: Bark, Bark!

Kiba: What is it Akamaru?

A T-Rex roars behind Kiba.

Kiba is scared out of his boxers.

Kiba smiles like a geek,

Kiba: Want a Cookie?

The Dinosaur roars.

Kiba: AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!

Kiba is now being chased by a T-Rex.

Outside the TV…

Kurenai: Kiba, you coward…

The channel changes

Inside the TV…

Neji has just found himself in a doctor's coat.

Neji: If I'm a doctor, does this mean that Tenten-chan is my nurse?

Tenten over the Intercom: Doctor Neji wanted in surgery. Doctor Neji wanted in surgery.

(Horse racing music is heard playing as Neji runs to the patient room)

Tenten: Doctor Neji! Mr. Hiashi Hyuga is ready for open brain surgery.

Neji: Thank you Nurse Tenten! Wait… Did you say Hiashi Hyuga-sama?

Neji and Tenten walk to the "Patient" to find Hanabi Hyuga, kneeling next to Hiashi.

Hanabi: Please father, let me speak to Doctor Neji one more time.

Hiashi: NEVER!!

Hanabi: You can't go through life without something in your brain.

Hiashi: So?

Neji whispering to Tenten: 1. How did Hiashi and Hanabi get here? 2. Does Hiashi have nothing in his brain?

Tenten: 1. I don't know 2. Yes, Doctor Neji-kun he has a severe case of stupidity

(A/N look at beginning of chappie 2 for answers to dumb questions)

Outside the TV…

Asuma: Is this an 1852 cheesy medical movie?

Channel changes

Shikamaru finds himself very fat, and his skin is yellow.

Shikamaru: Troublesome, am I in the Simpson's?

Ino: Yes, how did you guess?

Shikamaru: Well I find the fact that I am extremely over weight, this is the Simpson's show, our skin is yellow, and we have kids is quite troublesome.

Shikamaru: So where's my beer woman!?!?!?

Outside the TV…

Asuma: Shika, you need to go to Weight Watchers.

Inside the TV…

Temari found herself at a volcano in Italy wearing a suit.

Temari: Sweet mother of Kazekage!

The Volcano erupts

Temari: Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!

Outside the TV…

Kakashi: This TV is torture… Lets watch more!

Everyone: Hai!

TBC

Boneyboy: This chappie is long…

Curleyblue and Gaara: Review or we will attack you

Lee: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Gai: YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU MUST REVIEW???

Boneyboy: Cause we're Torpedoes!!!!!! (Good guy pose)

Curleyblue and Gaara: --'


	4. Argh! They're making us do this

Boneyboy: It's the 5 of us again!

Curleyblue: We are 80 of the fic done!

Gai: WE ARE GOING TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL THIS CHAPPIE!!!!

Lee: WE ARE GOING TO CELEBRATE THE PAIRINGS IN THE FIC WITH A FESTIVAL AT THE END OF THIS CHAPPIE!!!!!

(Boneyboy typed this)

Gaara: Curleyblue… I love you.

Sakura and Ino: Boneyboy… we love you.

(A/N Sakura and Ino truly love Sasuke and Shikamaru, but when it is time for end and starts of chappies from now on, they both love Boneyboy)

Sasuke & Shikamaru beat up Boneyboy.

Sakura and Ino hurry over to Boneyboy and kiss him on the face cheeks

Gaara: They do not own us or any other shows

Chapter 4: Arrgh! They are making us do this! First Kisses!

Naruto and Hinata have finally found the perp brutally "violating" a poor, innocent, hot girl

Naruto takes out a bb 12 and accidentally shoots the victim

Hinata shot the perp.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, you shot the victim (She's not mad!)

Naruto: Awww…

Hinata gets a call.

Hinata: The boss called, he wants us at the station.

Naruto: Yosh! Let's go!!!

Outside the TV

Everyone: '

Channel changes…

Sakura: Who's there?

Sasuke: It's me, wanna go for a ride?

Sakura: NO THANK YOU!

_Inner Sakura: STUPID TV! I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS MAKING ME SAY THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!!!_

Sasuke steps off the balcony.

Sakura runs to the balcony yelling.

Sasuke is floating on a magic carpet.

Sakura: I guess I could go for a ride, I trust you.

Outside the TV…

Everyone: AWWWW!

Channel changes…

Neji and Tenten were looking over charts for patients with Dr. Timothy

Dr. Timothy: Dr. Neji, condition of first patient.

Neji: Mr. Timko has Tapeworm, so I removed it.

Dr. Timothy: The chart says this is Mr. Nieskeins

Neji: So that's what he was trying to tell me.

Dr. Timothy: Why didn't you listen?

Neji: I thought he was being chicken.

Dr. Timothy and Neji walk over to Tenten who is treating a patient

Dr. Timothy: Nurse Tenten, why is this patient on a drug I did not prescribe?

Tenten: It relaxes stress, Doctor. (A/N the drug is a sack of speed)

Dr. Timothy: and why are his hands and feet in traction?

Tenten: It was either him or me…

Neji: This is Mr. Dalomba, the TV repair man.

Dr. Timothy: It'll be a pleasure operating on him he has the effects of color TV

Neji and Tenten hug

Dr. Timothy: Dr. Neji, Did they teach you that in medical school?

Neji: No, sir, junior high

Tenten: Doctor, we're in love, and we will marry just as soon as Neji becomes a brain surgeon.

Dr. Timothy: He'll never be a brain surgeon.

Neji: Why not Doctor?

Dr. Timothy: Because I'm a brain surgeon and this network isn't big enough for the two of us.

Outside the TV…

Everyone: Whoa… Neji's absent minded and they want to get married.

Channel changes…

Inside the TV…

Shikamaru drives over to the Kwik-e-mart where he meets his good friend Chouza (A/N: Chouji's dad replacing Apu)

Shikamaru: Hey Chouza! I need my usual, along with three extra crème- filled peach pies.

Chouza: What happened to the ones Ino bought this morning?

Shikamaru: I don't know, I guess I ate them; I don't keep track of what I eat.

Outside the TV…

Asuma: Wow… he never said Troublesome!

All of a sudden, Shika says Troublesome.

Kakashi: you spoke too soon.

Channel changes…

Inside the TV…

Kankuro, who is still bowing down to "the great god Pinocchio"

Is now naked wearing ritual body art, Crow is doing the belly dance, Kankuro, still hitting his head on the floor, is now bleeding.

Kankuro: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…

Outside the TV…

All senseis: OMG

Channel changes…

Inside the TV…

Darn it! Now my sand smells like strawberries!

Gaara has just brutally murdered Strawberry Shortcake. Nuff' said.

Gaara: Mmmm… Blood-covered strawberries.

Gaara now proceeds to kill all of Strawberry Shortcake's friends

Gaara: Muhahahaha!

Outside the TV…

Everyone: O.o

Channel changes…

Inside the TV…

Temari, having survived the volcano in Italy, is now in Egypt, under the blazing hot sun.

An earthquake starts and the ground separates.

Temari: YAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!

Outside the TV…

Orochimaru: Yay!!! Destruction!!!

Tsunade: --'

Channel changes…

Inside the TV…

Gai, Lee, Barney, BJ, Baby bop, and Riff are playing in the park doing almost any thing a kid would do in the day.

Gai: OKAY EVERYONE!!!! 500 LAPS AROUND THE PARK… ON OUR NOSES!!!! AND LEE, DON'T MESS UP YOU HAIR AS WE RUN INTO THE SUNSET!!!!!!

Lee: YES SENSEI!!!!!!

Gai: GOOD, WE ALL AGREE SO LET'S GO!!!!!!!

Outside the TV…

Kakashi: Yep, that's just like our Green spandex wearing idiot, Gai.

Everyone else nodded

TBC

Boneyboy: This chappie is long.

Curleyblue and Gaara: If you value your sanity, don't read what's up ahead.

Gai: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

Lee: WHY MUST THEY REVIEW BONEYBOY!?!?!?

Boneyboy: Cause we're Torpedoes!!!!!

Sakura and Ino: (Giggle) isn't it cute how they do that?

Gaara: --'

Boneyboy appears on top a huge pedestal

Boneyboy: Hey, everybody! It's time for the spring drum festival!

So sing along with The B-Man!

Boneyboy starts to beat the giant drum

Sakura and Ino: What a beat!

_To sing out sweet_

_Go, go to the beat_

_Spiky hairs and shaggy do's_

_Lifty locks peach plus two!_

_It's in your nose _

_And it runs to your toes._

_Just turn your butt around_

_Cause you are upside down_

_If you're a clown!_

Gai, Lee, Sakura, Ino, and even Gaara are doing a weird dance as this song plays

Curleyblue: Gaara-kun! You too!? Oh, what the heck…

_Fling them to the sky_

_Fling them to the ground_

_Let you boogers fly_

_Don't flick them in your eye!_

_Summer has begun for fun without a care._

_Forget your sticky hair and smell the underwear_

_Turn up the air!_

_Go grab your almanac and nifty sack of tea_

_You got the world to crack and that's okay with me!_

_Baloney!_

_Come on! Come on!_

_It's time to get moving on!_

_Uh-huh, oh yeah!_

_Celebrate, Celebrate!_

_Come on everybody celebrate!_

_Oh ho yeah!_

_It's New Year's Day with the B-Man!_

_Puncha, puncha, puncha, puncha!_

_Happy New Year!!!_


	5. Finally Free form the TV!

Gai: IT'S US AGAIN!!!!! LEE, WHAT ARE BONEYBOY AND CURLEYBLUE DOING!?!?!?!?

Lee: BY YOUTH'S NAME!!!! GAI-SENSEI! LOOK AT THIS!!!

Gai and Lee look through a small window and see Curleyblue making out with Gaara.

Curleyblue: mmm…Gaara-kun

In another corner of the room, Boneyboy is making love with Sakura and Ino.

Boneyboy: Sakura- chan, Ino-chan, let's tease each other first since this is a two-on-one action…

Gai and Lee: Same disclaimers as always now get on with it!!!

Chappie 5: Finally free from the TV!

The Sensei's were now bored

Kakashi: How do we get those guys out?

Asuma: Just grab em'?

Kurenai: Let's try it.

In the TV…

Chouji was now incredibly skinny and dying.

Asuma: C'mon Chouji! I'm getting you out of here!

Chouji: ASUMA-SENSEI!?

Chouji immediately jumps after Asuma, hoping for a bag of chips.

Outside the TV…

Tsunade: 1 down 14 to go.

Tsunade reaches into the TV…

Inside the TV

Kankuro is still bowing down naked with ritual body art but also burning his make up and Crow is doing the dead man.

Tsunade grabs Kankuro by his ankle and pulls him out.

Outside the TV…

Asuma: 2 down 13 to go.

Inside the TV…

Kiba is still running around screaming like an idiot, he tried to use Akamaru as bait, but it didn't work.

Kurenai reaches in and grabs Akamaru's tail, who is biting Kiba's hand, pulling Kiba with him.

Kurenai: Let's go you coward!

Outside the TV…

Kurenai: 3 down 12 to go!

Inside the TV…

Lee and Gai are playing around after they killed Riff with a B.A.R. whose remains in a bloody pile in a corner.

They just sang "I love you" when Jiraiya pops up

Jiraiya: Whoa! They committed bloody murder, not that it matters cause' everybody hates Riff.

Lee and Gai are yanked out by the seat of their spandex.

Outside the TV…

Jiraiya: 5 down, 11 to go!

Inside the TV…

All of Strawberry Shortcake's world is now coated in blood.

Gaara, himself is laughing victoriously.

Gaara: Ha! No more annoying little girls to bother me anymore!

Orochimaru pops his head in.

Orochimaru: Dude, that is so awesome. Even I can't brutally murder someone that well!

Gaara: Arigato.

Orochimaru and Gaara walk out chatting about the various ways to kill someone.

Outside the TV…

Orochimaru: 6 down 10 to go.

Inside the TV…

Shino runs along the top of a building, looking down at a post lamp

Some poor bugs are tortured by Raid!!!!

Shino and Spiderman jump down. Spidey captures the Raid with webbings, and Shino takes them out with a solid right hook.

Shino: Another few bugs are saved thanks to… FATHER INSECT!!!!!!

Spiderman: And Spiderman!!!

Kurenai pulls Shino down a manhole out of the TV.

Outside the TV…

Kurenai: 7 down, 9 to go!

Inside the TV…

Temari's face is now covered with ashes, her dress is torn, she has a monster bruise on her leg, and is soaked to the bone.

Temari: Temari reporting on Dangerous Weather. Goodnight. 

She collapses but is luckily caught by Tsunade, who drags her out of the TV.

Outside the TV…

Tsunade: 8 down, 8 to go.

Ino and Shikamaru watches as his Dad, Shikaku gets sucked up in alien saucer.

Shikaku: I SMELL WAFFLES!!!!

The saucer comes crashing down

Shikamaru: Woohoo!! Alright!!! Take that alien scum!!!

Asuma pulls Shikamaru and Ino out before a fragment of the saucer hits them.

Outside the TV…

Gai: 6 DOWN, 6 TO GO!!!!!!

Inside the TV…

Neji and Tenten were operating on Hiashi.

Neji: Sponge… Mallet… Clam… Scalpel.

Tenten: Huh?

Neji: Scalpel… Crazy little knife!

Tenten: It's here someplace…

Hiashi: Here stupid! (A/N He's supposed to be asleep!)

Neji: She's got to give it to me we'll get in trouble with the union!

Hiashi: Sorry…

Neji and Tenten go on for ten minutes of work when Neji suddenly outbursts…

Neji: Marry me, now!

Tenten: What about the patient?

Neji: He's got a wife…

They kiss… then things get Icha Icha…

Inner Neji and Tenten: _OMG! This TV rocks! I wanted to do this for a long time!!!!_

Hiashi is now dead.

Gai's head pops in as he shields his eyes he carries both of them bridal style

Outside the TV…

Kakashi: 2 down, 4 to go!

Inside the TV…

Sasuke and Sakura were riding the magic carpet.

Sasuke and Sakura's lips are millimeters apart.

Then their lips met.

A first kiss.

Kakashi popped in with a thought that they were asleep.

Inner Kakashi:_ Get a room, you two…_

He yanks them out along with the magic carpet.

Outside the TV…

Kurenai: 2 down, 2 to go!

Inside the TV…

Naruto and Hinata just got yelled at by Captain Craigen.

Naruto: What next? (Looking at the script)

Hinata: We're supposed to go in this closet.

Naruto: Now I'm supposed to… CONFESS MY UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU?!

A/N: Law and Order fans: I love Elliot X Olivia so sorry if I offended you!

Naruto: _Well, I do love her, so it's not that bad_

Hinata: (Close to fainting) what else?

Naruto lurches forward suddenly, he can't control his body. They kiss and fall on top of each other (you can guess what happens, it gets Icha Icha.)

Hinata would normally faint, but she can't control her body, so she keeps going.

Hinata: _Omigod, omigod, omigod! He's kissing me; he can't control his body, but who cares!_

Kurenai comes in and freaks out; the sweet, innocent Hinata she knew was… she couldn't picture the Icha Icha scene in front of her.

Kurenai quickly grabs them both and drags them out.

Outside the TV…

Kurenai: We got them all!

The senseis leave.

Everyone else: That was really strange…

Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee, and the Sand Siblings take their leave, bidding the others goodnight.

A long silence came over the rest, but finally, stuttering and unsure, the boys ask the girls out. (A/N: You know the pairings!)

And to their astonishment, the girls said yes.

The End.

Curleyblue: We did it!

Gai and Lee: WAHOO!!!!!!

Gaara: …

Curleyblue: Where's Boneyboy?

Boneyboy was still making out.

Curleyblue:--'

Gai: PLEASE TELL US HOW WE DID AND GIVE ADVICE AND NO FLAMING DURING REVIEW!!!!!!

Lee: WHY MUST YOU DO IT!?!?!?

Boneyboy shouts from back: Cause we're torpedoes!!!!!!

Boneyboy: Peace out!

Curleyblue: Ja ne!


End file.
